


Promises Fulfilled: Jack

by serafine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e11 Prometheus, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bad test flight, Jack fulfills a promise to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Fulfilled: Jack

Classification: Sam/Jack fic  
Disclaimer: If the team belonged to me, we’d have fixed this _years_ ago.  
Spoilers: Missing scene and post episode tag for Tangent (season 4)  
Original Posting Date: 5/08/07  
Notes at the end. 

* * * * * *  
  
 _Why is it always cold when I am slowly dying? And this time, instead of simply freezing to death, I get to suffocate too. GREAT! I never though I would miss the freaking sandbox, but I think I just might._  
  
The star field offered little comfort, so Jack closed his eyes and let his mind wander - he couldn't do anything else. Teal'c was doing what little he could to try and buy them more time. _After all of the crap we've survived, Teal'c and I are gonna die because of some snake's stupid booby trap!_ That thought drove a momentary jolt of adrenaline through him.  
  
Looking at the radio again, he couldn't help but hear David Bowie's voice echo through his thoughts... _**For here am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world. Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do**_  
  
Jack bobbed his head as he "heard" the musical interlude and the beginning of the next verse... _**Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still, And I think my spaceship knows which way to go. Tell my wife I love her very much (she knows!)**_  
  
He remembered the little ritual he had always shared with Sarah before leaving on a mission. Making sure he never left without telling her he loved her. Sarah was long gone. And Jack had hopped up into the cockpit of this bird without so much as a backward glance at Carter.  
  
Her last message replayed in his head. Jack could hear the terror in her voice. She really didn't think they were going to make it home this time. _Carter knows how I feel, right? Even if we decided to leave it in the room?_ The stars did not have an answer for him.  
  
With a sigh, he remembered the kiss during the time loop nonsense and her most enthusiastic response. _But **she** doesn't remember that. For her it never happened. Get me out of this, Carter, and I promise you I will fix that. We've come so close to dying on so many different worlds. Eventually one of us will run out of luck._  
  
 _I wonder if they'll even get to recover our bodies. I would like to have been buried next to Charlie... God, I still miss him._ Jack's eyes misted slightly and he shivered in the cold.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
 **~ ~ one welcome rescue later ~ ~**  
  
As O'Neill slowly warmed, he felt blessed. Carter and Daniel had pulled his ass out of the fire yet again. He did not know how they managed to find him in the depths of space - and at the moment he didn't much care. The cool metal beneath his fingertips felt wonderfully warm as he took yet another deep breath and felt the last of the fogginess leaving his brain.  
  
Jacob pulled him to his feet and he returned the man's smile. Jack accepted the loose group embrace they had fallen into standing in the circle of the rings.  
  
His team. He felt such pride. Teal'c and Daniel moved forward to speak with Jacob and Jack looked at Sam. And he knew - _knew_ \- that the only reason he was alive was because of the persistance of the woman standing in front of him. Jack realized he had only a moment to do this while he still had the nerve.  
  
"It's good to see you, Sir. You had us worried for a moment."  
  
Jack did not speak and moved without thinking - he walked forward, invading her space. He stepped forward, and Sam took a step back.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"But..."  
  
Stepping forward again, he reached out and turned her so they were past the open doorway.  
  
"I need to do something, Sam. I'm sorry, but I promised."  
  
"Promised, Sir? Promised who?" Her blue eyes were wide.  
  
"You," Jack said as he moved closer.  
  
"Sir?? Promised me what?"  
  
His response was to put his right hand on her cheek and pull her closer. Jack's lips touched hers for just a moment. Sam stilled and then grabbed his shoulder and responded in kind. The kiss did not last long, but it was enough to quell the voices in his head.  
  
Jack broke away and looked at the floor. "Sorry. I just had..."  
  
"It's okay." She smiled sadly at him. "I won't tell if you won't."  
  
Jack smiled back and nodded once as he reached out, took Sam's hand and quietly led her towards the bridge.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

    - Wesley in The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of completed SG-1 fanfiction. It has been just shy of six years since I have written fanfic. I found myself re-addicted to X-Files earlier this year, followed shortly by a renewal of my love for X-Files fanfic. Then I found Heliopolis and started reading and it kind of just snowballed. I hope you like it – if you have any suggestions, please let me know.


End file.
